Everybodys Fool
by Chach-A-Lot
Summary: Hermione is abused by Harry. What happens when Malfoy helps? (One shot)


Disclaimer: Yeah you know the routine! Don't own! If I did it wouldn't be 'Harry Potter', it'd be  
  
'Draco Malfoy'. And the song's not mine either!  
  
A/N: ONE SHOT... That's all I have to say.... And this is short so I'll say it again.. ONE SHOT!  
  
=/\_/\=  
  
~Perfect by nature   
  
Icons of self indulgence  
  
Just what we all need  
  
More lies about a world that~  
  
Hermione Granger walked into the Great Hall, new bruises forming on her ever-so-pale  
  
skin. You see, Hermione had been dating Harry for about 2 years, when he started it all. He'd  
  
beat her until she couldn't move. He'd throw her down the steps, he'd put hexes on her that only  
  
Voldemort would use. Yet all the while, he wasn't the reason that the brusies appeared. It was  
  
Hermoine's falt, she was an accident-prone idoit! Or, at least, that's what Harry had her tell   
  
everybody else. And still, after all the beatings and what-not, she still loved Harry. She  
  
felt, mostly because he made her feel that way, that the reason he beat her was her own falt.  
  
That she wasn't good enough, so she had to be tought a lesson.   
  
Hermione quickly walked over and took a seat next to Harry, who put his hand on her leg.  
  
She hated it when he did that, but still, it never failed. There was nothing she could do to  
  
stop him because if she told him not to touch her, he'd drag her into an empty calssroom by her  
  
hair and 'crucio' her until she couldn't scream anymore.   
  
"Hello my sweet, Kosher, pickle." said Harry.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. DAMMIT, Harry saw her! She really needed to stop that.   
  
"I need to talk to you in private, NOW!" said Harry, grabbing her arm and yanking her   
  
off of the bench. Hermione gave a slight whimper but stopped when she saw Harry glare.  
  
You'd think someone would have noticed that it was him by now. But no, most of them  
  
were to wrapped up in loving him for being Harry Potter, the most popular kid in the wizarding   
  
world, or they just didn't care.   
  
There was however, one person who noticed. He watched her every morning from across the  
  
hall. He knew that Harry was the one doing it to her. His once emotionless gray eyes, now shown  
  
with worry for the young girl he once called 'Mudblood'.   
  
~Never was and never will be  
  
Have you no shame don't you see me?  
  
You know you've got everybody fooled~  
  
Hermione, however, was clueless that there was a someone watching how she was being   
  
treated. She thought that no one would ever notice, all because it was Harry. 'Perfect' Harry  
  
Potter, Saint Potter, such a good boy.   
  
Harry drug her into an empty classroom where she threw her into a wall before shutting  
  
the door, locking it, and putting the silencing charm on the room.  
  
"Now, tell me, lovely Hermione, dear-dear Hermione, My precious Hermione, The love  
  
of my life, why would you roll your eyes at me?"  
  
Hermione didn't answer, as her mind was on the cut in the back of her head.  
  
"ANSWER ME BITCH!" screamed Harry kicking her in the stomach. He grabbed her sholders  
  
and picked her up. He then slammed her up against the wall as hard as he could.  
  
"W-w-w-what was the the the quest-q-question, H-ha-haa-Harry?" she asked full of fear.  
  
"So you weren't listining to me?"   
  
"Yes, I just forgot.." she lied.  
  
"Now you're lying. You know how I feel about liers!" He threw her across the room, where  
  
she again hit her head against the stone wall. She cried out in pain. "Be strong women!"  
  
He kicked her and hit her, and did pretty much everything else he could to her, in the  
  
short time he had until he needed to be in Potions. No, he didn't rape her. He would have if,  
  
there was time, it wouldn't have been a first.   
  
How could no one know that he was really like this? He really had everybody fooled.  
  
"Get to Potions!" he snarled.  
  
"Aren't you comming?" she asked  
  
"I'll be there, GO!"   
  
She limped out of the room.  
  
~Look here she comes now  
  
Bow down and stare in wonder  
  
Oh how we love you  
  
No flaws when you're pretending  
  
But now I know she~  
  
She had taken her seat and the class was about to begin when Harry walked in. He looked  
  
around like he expected them to inform the presses! Like he was some sort of king. What did he  
  
want them to do? Did he want them to kiss his feet?   
  
He took a seat next to Hermione. It was easy to tell that she had just been beaten up.  
  
Harry was angry at her for not cleaning herself up a bit. But what was she to do? If she would  
  
have cleaned herself up he would have been angry then too.   
  
'You should wear your blood proudly!' was something that was more then likely to shoot  
  
from his mouth.  
  
~Never was and never will be  
  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled~  
  
He silently slipped his hand up her skirt. She gasped as he scraped a cut that she had  
  
just recieved. The gasp was loud and everybody heard. They all looked up and at Hermoine, who  
  
bowed her head. What was she supposed to do? Smile? How could you smile when you were crying.  
  
When you were hurting so badly you couldn't breathe? Smiling was absurd.  
  
She felt Harry squeez her leg, in a warning type way. She had to clench her teeth in   
  
order not to scream.  
  
Soon Potions was over and Harry was about to head into an empty classroom for the thrid  
  
time that day, when they were stopped by a certain Draco Malfoy.  
  
"What Malfoy?" asked Harry cruely.  
  
"I need to talk to Hermione. Prefect business."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"In private Potthead!"  
  
Hermione cringed, she knew she was going to get it for that. Everytime Draco picked  
  
on Harry, Hermione got the blame. Why? She didn't know.   
  
"Make it quick!" said Harry, practically throwing Hermione at Draco. Hermione fell to the  
  
ground.  
  
~Without the mask where will you hide  
  
Can't find yourself lost in your lie~  
  
Draco gently helped Hermione off of the ground, and helped her walk into an empty   
  
classroom.  
  
"I know what Potter does to you." he said.  
  
Hermione looked at him in shock. Someone noticed?   
  
"He doesn't do anything to me." said Hermione too quickly.  
  
"Hermione, it's not only obvious, it's... well, obvious.... Ok, that didn't make sence.  
  
Hermione, you look about as happy as a goat on crack."  
  
Hermione laughed a little. That was the first time she's laughed in a while.  
  
"I want you to stay with me the rest of the day. I don't want him near you. You'll sit  
  
with me in all the classes, and at lunch."  
  
"Why are you being so nice?"  
  
"Because what is happining to you is wrong."  
  
They walked out of the classroom to find a very irritated looking Harry.  
  
"Are you done now? C'mon Hermione! We have some unfinished business!" Harry said grabbing  
  
her arms. Hermioe shot a glance at Draco.  
  
"Drop her Potty!"   
  
"Why? She's my girlfriend? Besides she likes it! It's not like I would hurt her. You  
  
like it don't you?" Hermione didn't answer. "DON'T YOU?" He said squeezing her arms tighter.  
  
Hermione wimpered.  
  
Draco punched Harry right in the jaw, causing Hermione to fall to the ground once again.  
  
"I know what you're doing Potter, and it's not good. If you come near her, I swear to   
  
God you'll regreat it!" Draco said picking up Hermione and walking away.  
  
"You tell anyone else Hermione and I'll kill you!"   
  
~I know the truth now  
  
I know who you are   
  
And I don't love you anymore~  
  
"Draco, this isn't right. I love him." Hermione whispered.  
  
"Hermione, he uses you as a punching bag."  
  
"But he wouldn't if I was a better girlfriend. It's my falt not his!"  
  
"Hermione! It's not your falt! Do you understand me? If you weren't a good enough girl-  
  
friend he could have just dumped you, but he decided to beat you!"   
  
She thought for a minute. He was right! It wasn't her falt! Harry was the bad guy!   
  
All of a sudden all of her feelings for Harry were gone... drained from her being.   
  
"Should we tell someone else?" asked Draco.  
  
"Yes, if we do then more people will know so he won't be able to get to me as easily   
  
right?"   
  
"Right."   
  
By now they were getting curious looks as to why Draco Malfoy was carrying Hermione  
  
Granger down the halls. Hermione was Harry's girlfriend! Why was she with Draco?  
  
~It never was and never will be  
  
You're not real and you can't save me  
  
Somehow now you're everybody's fool~  
  
Finally someone got courage to ask.  
  
"Hermione what are you doing with Malfoy? Harry's your guy."  
  
"Harry beats me." she said it loud enough for the passer-bys to hear.   
  
Everybody stopped.  
  
They couldn't, wouldn't believe it! Harry Potter, beats Hermione? No way! People just  
  
started to laugh.  
  
"It's true! Why do you think I always have brusies? Why do you think..."  
  
"You're a clutz!" someone yelled.  
  
"That's what I had to say! Why would I make this up?"  
  
There was a silence around them that not even the loudest crickets could interrupt.   
  
"OH MY GOD!" someone yelled.  
  
"Hermione! You poor thing!" someone else yelled.  
  
Soon people were surrounding her, comforting her.   
  
Harry who was walking to his next class, saw a group of people standing around something.  
  
What was it that was so important? He made his way through the croud of people, getting alot  
  
of grunts and disgusted looks from the people around him.   
  
He made it to the middle of the group of people only to see Hermione.  
  
She ran to Draco at the mere site of him. He expected people to be praising him as always, but  
  
instead there were looks of disugst. Even his best friend, Ron Weasley, would never look at him  
  
the same again. 


End file.
